supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael McNamara
Biography Michael "Mick" McNamara (March 19th 1815-October 15th 1863) was the father of Saoirse and Joseph McNamara. History Michael McNamara was born in County Donegal, his parents, Sean and Deidrie were native Irish speakers, he was born fourteen years after the Act of Union. Michael developed a deep hatred for the British that would last his entire life after the police ransacked the village he lived in. He escaped to Dublin at the age of 14 and met Aofie McNamara. The two got married in 1834, they had three children, two died in childhood. They had fraternal twins Joseph and Saoirse when Michael was only 19, a daughter that died aged 2 days, a stillborn brother and a daughter who was born a decade after moving to the United States. Michael was described as a rather strict father towards both Joseph and Saoirse, his grandfather and himself chose the name Saoirse, which meant freedom in Irish as a insult to the British Empire. When the famine started, the family packed up their bags and moved to the US, Michael called the £1,000 sent by Queen Victoria "a hollow mockery of the Irish people" Unlike many other Irish people, Michael and his family ended up in Florida. The family opened up a farm, Michael did not get along well with his neighbors too well and like many Southerners, he sold black slaves in a bid to get money. American Civil War Joseph, who was now 27 and his father were drafted into the Confederate States Army (CSA) and were the handful of Irish people in a Scotch-Irish predominant Army. Joseph died in the barracks and Saoirse died from malaria that was from an infected Confederate soldier. Prison guard Michael was notorious for his brutality in battle, Union POWs described the tiny foul-mouthed Irish man as the "last person you want to f*** with." Death and Post-montern. Michael was fatally shot when he and another Confederate soldier got into an argument during the Battle of Bristoe Station, after Michael walked away from him, the soldier, Gerald Stewart said he was so angry that he didn't understand what Michael was saying due to him speaking in Irish language during the argumeng that he fired a shot, the bullet struck his intestines and spine. Michael died a day later when he was found by Union soldiers, his body was returned home. His wife, Aofie, died in 1884, aged 68 from septicaemia, She outlived four of her children and her own husband, she never remarried after Michael had died. Aofie after death chose her 47-year old self, how she was when Michael had died. Afterlife After dying, he never saw his children until 1977 after seeing them during an ABBA concert. During the sixties and seventies, he spent his time working in Irish republican bars. Appearance His uniform was much cleaner and less tattered Personality Mick was a strict man and often took this out on Union POWs during the American Civil War, his dislike of the English comes from the Irish famine and the Irish language, his main tongue getting persecuted by the police. He also dislikes political correctness in modern day America. Quotes Tá tú ina lán páistí neamhaibí! (You are a bunch of immature children!) ~ Michael to BLM protesters Get the f*** out of the bar before I rip your b***s out ~ Michael to Tómas Everytime I go to Build-A-Bear Workshop, something stupid happens, when me and Maria were in a Dublin branch, This woman who claimed that Build-A-Bear was bloody child labour, she was holding this sign with the mascot with Xs for eyes and a frown with the words "BOYCOTT BUILD-A-BEAR" tried to stop me and her from entering, the Gardaí had to be called, since English is not my first language, I used signing while speaking in Irish Gaelic. Trivia * He was named the Violent Leprechaun Confederate by Union soldiers due to his short stature, his violent behavior and his explosive temper. Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole